leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Dakhar, the Storming Sands
|date = |health = 8 |attack = 5 |spells = 6 |difficulty = 3 |hp = 466 (+75) |mana = 380 (+75) |damage = 62.6 (+3.8) |range = 160 |armor = 22 (+4.54) |magicresist = 32 |attackspeed = 0.663 (+3.74%) |healthregen = 5.76 (+0.32) |manaregen = 4.786 (+0.24) |speed = 333 }}Dakhar, the Storming Sands is a custom champion in League of Legends. Dakhar is a tanky, ability power champion who's goal is to disrupt the enemy team, and take enemies down with his team. His kit also allows him to defeat enemies in single combat without his team. Personal notes: I used other champion's ability icons (what icons best suit the description) for now, if anyone asks. Abilities 10% of target's current health |cooldown= 10 |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} |range= 1000 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} of total damage dealt to surrounding enemies |cooldown= 120 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Recommended builds Background Lore The glaring desert winds swept through the cloak of a figure known by the name of Dakhar. Dakhar was the protector of a faraway desert kingdom in a lost and magestic land. Noble and caring was he to his land and his people. The sand that lies on the scorching wastelands of the Shurima desert is known to be Dakhar's doing. He would use the sand to constantly restore peace and order to anywhere conflict would be. The sand was also thought to be the souls of deceased creatures - man, monster and yordle. Should a soul have a scrape of darkness and wrong doing in their faint images, Dakhar drifted them away into eternity using the sands of the Shurima desert, erasing their existence and legacy forever. Dakhar was banished from his world, into Runeterra, for mysterious reasons even Dakhar himself could not figure out. He seemed to have been banished suddenly for no reason and his godly powers taken away from him, left with only nothing but a single grain of sand. In this strange new world he had never seen or been to before, Dakhar would have to solve the mystery of his banishment without his godly powers. Dakhar travelled across Valoran, and eventually reaching the Shurima desert he created when he still had the mystic sand of power with him. As he knelt down, the soft sand embraced him with grace, staring into the cold and dark night sky where the ominous moon stared at him back. Dakhar slowly collapsed at the soft sand, the last mystical sand grain he had held, flew away with the billions and billions of other sand grains flying through the cold desert wind. Thoughts running through his mind, thinking of why he was exiled, he suddenly found himself in his own world of imaginations. He seemed to just float in an abyss of thousands of images from his past. His eyes then glowed, his whole body was surrounded by golden sand - very similar, but not as powerful, to the mystical sand he once had in control. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, he let out a huge roar of rage that was so loud and powerful it reshaped the whole desert around him - twisted the sands, turning them into beautiful golden dust. He was so emboldened and filled with rage that his roar caused significant damage to the Shurima desert structures miles away from him. With a thrust of his arm, he suddenly held a mystic staff made of golden sand that he swept through the ravaging sandstorm across him, he had them in his control. Although these sands do not have the power of the mystical sands, Dakhar knew these sands were the unworthy souls he had judged. He would use this new found power to desolate evil around the Shurima desert, walked in its boiling hot ground, concealed in a giant sandstorm. Any evil foolish enough to stray into this sandstorm would never escape the clutches of the guardian within it. "Your honor and dedication, are your most lethal weapons. Use them, and see the truth behind the lies that this corrupt world will try to surround you with". -Dakhar Category:Custom champions